Mitsarigles
by xXNeon-GirlXx
Summary: really good sotry! read and review, plz!
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so my twiliverse is liek really really really simplified ok? there's just bella, edward, alice, jacob and victoria, coz thats liek all i need ok? meyer introduced way 2 many people and i was liek whoa slow down bitch. oh also theres mah oc this sotrys in her perspective, i didnt want 2 rite in the other guys perspective and my ritings really really crappy when i do 3rd person.

my name is talia ravenhunter, im short and thin and i have shoulder length brown hair but part of mah side swept bangs are dyed bright blue. i wear a knee-length aline petticoat and a royal blue dress. i live in forks and im bellas neighbor, we walk to school together everyday (AN: no she doesnt have a car in this verse sorry i think there boring). were liek best friends and she tells me everything, liek how shes a sadomasochist (but dont tell her i told u).

"dont u think edwards kinda off?" she said.  
"what do u mean by that?" i said.  
"well," she continued, "hes being really secretive about where hes from and he never talks about his parents or anything, even alice changes the subject when we get to it."  
"maybe there ophans" i replied, "maybe there parents died in some really horrible way and they dont wanna talk about it."  
"maybe," she murmured.  
when we got to school alice greeted us. shes always really cheery and can put anyone in a good mood, except for edward, who can put anyone in a bad mood.  
"hi there, bella! hi, talia!" she said. "howre ya doin?"  
"were doing fine," bella said, "how about you?"  
"i feel great, but mr mcgrumpypants is really grumpy," alice replied.  
"more grumpy than usual?" i asked, "if so, why?"  
"i dont know, i think its because of the weather"  
"the weather?" i asked. bella looked up to the sky, obviously thinking really hard.  
"the weather is really nice today," she said, "why would he not like it?"  
alice paused for a minute. "oh would you look at the time im five minutes late to being seven minutes early to class! later!" she said, briskly walking off. bella and i looked at each other.  
"i wonder what that was about?" i said.  
"don't u get it, talia?" bella said, "we've got a mystery on our hands."

AN: sorry this chapter was liek nothing but dialogue but im tired right now so laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: vampyres dont sparkle .

we pestered alice all day, but she wouldn't tell us what bugged ed about the weathur. so we went to lunch and sat away from alice and edward. i shifted uncomfortably.

"maybe ed and alice r vampyres?" i said. bella shook her head.  
"no vampyres are undead creatures of the night," bella said, "they wouldn't have a reason for going to school."  
"to keep up the charade?" i suggested.  
"why not say theyre homeschooled?" she said. "vampyres r nocturnal, so it would be too much a hassle to go to school every day."  
just then alice and edward came over to our table. ed looked at alice, then she looked at him.  
"we decided to tell you guys everthing," alice said, "your our best friends so we thought you had the right to no."  
"but don't tell jacob," ed said. bella looked at hm funny.  
"why not?" she asked,  
"because i dont want him to know," ed said. i nodded.  
"we understand," i said.  
"yeah, i guess..." bella said  
"ok, meet us at jack in the box tonight at 6:45, ok?" alice said. i blinked at her.  
"why the delay?" i asked.  
"just do it ok?" edward said. bella and i nodded.  
"ok" we said.

later that night we walked to jack in the box. since it was monday it was really quiet. edward and alice were sitting in the back, and we walked up to them and said "hey there!"  
"hi," alice said. edward shifted in his seat, and bella sat next to him. i sat next to alice.  
"so," i said, "what was it u wanted 2 talk about?" i asked. alice looked at edward, then he looked back at alice, who looked at bella, who looked at me and shrugged.  
"we aren't human," alice said. edward looked uncomfortably away from bella.  
"what are u, then?" bella said.  
alice sighed, and sat there for what seemed like half an hour. then she said "we're changlings."  
i guess we looked confused, coz then edward said "changelings. fae. fairies."  
bella paused... drank a little bit of her soda... then took a spit take, right in my face.  
"ur fairies?!" she said. I wiped the soda off of my face. "since when?" i asked. alice spoke.  
"since we were born" edward said, "we were put in the places of humans and we live our lives like them until our parents come back to pick us up."  
"so," i said, "mandatory vacation?"  
alice laughed "i guess," she said.  
now that the tension was gone, we were able to order our food and eat in peace.

(AN: ya, there faires. review, plz!)


End file.
